Westmarch (City)
Westmarch, City of the LightStorm of Light was the mercantile and martial2013-11-04, Reaper of Souls™ First Look: Westmarch Bestiary. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-11-06 capital of the country of the same name. Lore A legendary city,2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 and the most powerful city in Sanctuary at the time of its fall,2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-14 Westmarch was so named as it marked the westernmost point of Rakkis's crusade into the West.Book of Cain It had sprawling streetsReaper of Souls Homepage, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-12 with gutters thick with sludge and refuse, and Gothic architecture. It served as the berth of the country's navy. Westmarch was surrounded by huge stone walls lined with archers and lookouts. Its ramparts and buildings were much taller than Bramwell. Its geography involved a rise as one moved inwards towards the city, as per it being built on hills. As one moved into the city, the buildings grew more ornate. In its heyday, Westmarch was always bustling with activities, as people came from all over the world to marvel at its sights and landmarks. History Founding After his conquest of Westmarch, Rakkis ordered the construction of a river-port settlement that would serve as a capital for his new kingdom,Book of Tyrael located adjacent to the Western Sea and the Blood Marsh. He later consecrated the city and named himself king.2013-10-11, Reaper of Souls - Rakkis History Sound Files. YouTube, accessed on 2014-03-13 What would become the city's palace was the first structure constructed, which served as Rakkis's stronghold. The Sons of Rakkis later constructed the outer walls of the city. Later architects would mimic this design and embelish it. In a sense, the city of Westmarch became an extension of the palace.Moon of the Spider Because of Westmarch's proximity to the sea, it quickly flourished into a center of martial and mercantile power. Over the next two centuries, no outside force ever laid siege to the city.2013-10-28, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: HISTORICAL WESTMARCH. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-28 As it spread outwards, as Westmarch and its harbor grew, nearly all of its buildings built by the sea were torn up and replaced with new ones.The Black Road The Great Pestilence In 1200, the city experienced an outbreak of plague, known as the Great Pestilence. It affected both humans and animals. The panicked survivors threw the corpses of both into the Plague Tunnels.Diablo III, Skeletal Crawler Justinian II ordered the incineration of plague victims.Diablo III, The Furnace Storm of Light The Reaper of Souls In 1285, Malthael led his Reapers against Westmarch, culling many of its citizens and defenders and converting them into an army of undead thralls under his command. The city fell nearly instantly, but fighting continued between the Reapers and Westmarch's remaining soldiers, who were aided by the Nephalem and Tyrael.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Crusader Class Gameplay Demo. YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-12 The city was successfully defended, albeit at the cost of thousands of lives.Diablo III, Act V Currently, the city is deserted,2016-01-06, ARE YOU PREPARED FOR 2.4.0?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-01-08 with much of it reduced to rubble.2018-11-05, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-09 In-game Diablo Immortal Westmarch serves as the hub for Diablo Immortal. Players can interact with vendors and other players here,Diablo Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-11-05 along with being able to store their loot.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-06 Diablo III Westmarch is an area featured in Act V of Diablo III, as introduced in Reaper of Souls. The city is divided into numerous sub-zones. Known Locations Areas *Briarthorn Cemetery *Gideon's Row *Nobles' Rest Courtyard *Plague Tunnels *The Cesspools (sewers) *The Survivors' Enclave *Westmarch Commons *Westmarch Heights *Wynton Courtyard Structures outside Westmarch]] *Captain Haile's House *Clyfton Hall *Cozy Bookstore *Cross-Eyed Sal's *Hall of Dark Arts *House of Screams *Inn of the Black Ram *Inn of the Snapping Dog *Miser's Hovel *Moldering Waterway *Old Storehouse *Repository of Bones *Sorcerer's Room *Tower of Korelan *The Hangman's Noose *The Wolf Gate (entrance to the city) *Westmarch Chapel *Westmarch Dungeon *Zakarum Cathedral Trivia *According to Valerie Watrous, Kingsport and Westmarch are located very close together.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-19 This is contradicted by maps of Sanctuary, which show that Kingsport and the capital are located on opposite sides of the country. References Category:Article stubs Category:Towns Category:Diablo Immortal Zones Category:Act 5 Zones (Diablo III) Category:Westmarch locations